


taking the lead

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: D/s undertones, Fluffy Smut, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Top Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Most times, Hinata is willing to compromise. This time, Hinata isnot.(In which Kageyama is disastrously in love with his stupid, idiot boyfriend, Hinata has no sense of the time, place, or occasion, and both of them get sloppy drunk after a successful game.)





	taking the lead

**Author's Note:**

> LMAo this is a mess!!! i'm so emo for kagehina. i haven't written for them in actual years. wtf.
> 
> kags and hina and are like 20/21 or so. drink responsibly, kiddos.
> 
> enjoy! ♥

Hinata and Kageyama’s college team parties _hard_.

When the two of them had graduated from high school, their farewell party had been full of tearful goodbyes and hundreds of thanks from their underclassmen for taking them to the top in the nationals. The redhead and the sharp-faced brunette had seen them off with warm affection, trying hard not to cry themselves, though Kageyama would deny that he’d been on the verge of tears to his dying day.

That party had been broken up by Tsukishima eventually yawning and wishing the team a good night. Yamaguchi, the captain, had followed his best friend-turned-boyfriend off to the door, and everyone else had flitted away shortly after he’d given the tall blonde a hug.

Now, the Taisho University regulars band together to congratulate the “Freak Duo”—they still haven’t been able to shake this nickname, even though they’re almost twenty-one years old—and the guys bring _loads_ of alcohol to Iwasaki Ryuto’s house. There are disco lights in the corners of the room, the base thumps loudly through the floor, and everyone’s just gotten there. Kageyama takes everything in with his usual trademark scowl.

“Drink up, drink up,” Noguchi yells, pressing the first can of beer to Hinata’s lips. Kageyama bristles a bit, to see how close the man with cropped hair is to his boyfriend, but the redhead calms him down with a touch on the inside of his wrist. “You two can’t wriggle out of this one. We won the game against Kanagawa Tech because of you two, so drink up!”

If he sounds a little tipsy, it’s because he, along with three of their teammates, had gone for a quick round of shots right before the party. Noguchi insists that everyone else has to catch up.

Hinata clinks his can against Kageyama’s with a knowing look. _Asshole,_ the setter thinks. Kageyama can’t hold his liquor very well, and Hinata’s _very_ aware of that fact. From the way he lowers his lashes and flashes the brunette a smirk, taking a swig of his beer like it’s a challenge, he’s fully intending to put Kageyama on the floor tonight.

“To victory,” Hinata cries loudly, and a chorus of grown men cheer, raising drinks.

Wide-pupiled eyes flick over to Kageyama, and he swallows dryly. Hinata is so dangerous when he’s like this, when he won’t take no for an answer. The redhead licks his lips, loosening the buttons of his collar. Kageyama tries not to feel like the world is ending.

 

//

 

It takes approximately one hour for shit to hit the fan. Hinata’s cheeks are flushed red, but he’s far less drunk than he’s acting. He’s always loud, even entirely sober, so of course he just gets louder when he’s had a few beers. He’s a giggly, touchy drinker, and he simply does _not_ care that he’s climbing into his boyfriend’s lap and petting his thighs.

Kageyama, on the other hand, looks stone-cold sober, and he’s the one with his eyesight blurring. He’s seeing fuzzy doubles of Hinata when his eyes cross, and he’s insulting the spiker a lot less than he usually would.

“Wanna kiss?” Hinata asks the question so loudly that the rest of their teammates catcall. They’d come out to them a long time ago, mostly because neither of them are good at hiding a damn thing. It’s the first time they’ve been drunk together at a party with them, however, and it’s good to know that their team accepts them despite their being gay, Kageyama supposes.

“What, here?” He mumbles the inquiry and it comes out sounding more like, _whugg, orr?_ Hinata is well-versed in all varieties of Kageyama-speech, though, so he nods eagerly and licks his lips. “M’drunk.”

“So’m I,” Hinata replies, scooching further forward so his hips run into his boyfriend’s. Kageyama glares at him half-heartedly.

Hinata can _usually_ be compromised with. He _can_ see reason, even if both of them are stubborn asses that don’t want to back down from a fight. Kageyama opens his mouth to say _no_ , but Hinata’s giving him one of those looks—one with open eyes, a coy smile; one where his innocent expression is betrayed his by his wandering hands.

Kageyama knows that Hinata won’t take no for an answer when he’s like this. “Just… _one_. Make it quick.”

“Mm,” Hinata says. He doesn’t agree or disagree—menacing little shit.

He pulls Kageyama forward by the hair at his nape, blunt nails digging into tender skin and Kageyama winces just slightly. Then, before he can complain, Hinata flicks his tongue into his mouth, feeling around Kageyama’s teeth, and the brunette, as always, is weak to the feeling. Hinata is a good kisser—always has been. He’s tactile and bright and _impatient._ He’s pushing Kageyama to the floor and rolling their hips together until Kageyama needs to breathe.

“Get a room,” Arai tells them after witnessing the brazen moment. “Nobody else is here—go upstairs, if you need to take care of business.”

“Okay,” Hinata acquiesces easily, taking Kageyama by the hand and dragging him up the stairs, though his gangly boyfriend trips over every single one of them. Kageyama thinks that he should be protesting instead of noticing how _nice_ Hinata’s thighs are, but he'd given up trying to understand his body’s reactions to the redhead a long time ago.

“We shouldn’t…have sex in somebody else’s house,” Kageyama tries to protest, but it’s difficult, because Hinata is dragging him down on the floor and fishing in his own pockets for a tube of lube and a condom.

“We’ll do it on the floor,” Hinata says, breath smelling a bit sour from the beer. His limbs are all hot, and he shimmies out everything except his boxers in record time. “You keep a handkerchief in your pants.”

“I _hate_ you,” Kageyama proclaims, pulling Hinata to his chest and nibbling on his earlobe until the redhead shivers against him. He’s hard—of _course_ he’s fucking hard, Hinata had been making eyes at him all night while he’d gotten shitfaced, and they’d just kissed messily moments ago—so it’s a relief to find that Hinata’s hard as well.

“Kageyama- _kun_ ,” Hinata plucks out the honorific sarcastically, as he always does when he uses it. “I’m in the lead tonight. I’ll let that _one_ thing pass, because you’re cute when you’re drunk, but I want your word that you’ll behave.”

The thing is, they’ve talked about this. Sober, even. About consent, and the rules—the _damn_ rules; there’s a whole list that Hinata made a copy of on his phone or something. Kageyama doesn’t care, because he’s hard and embarrassed and _on fucking fire_ , and if Hinata wants him to beg for sex right now, Kageyama is sure that he’ll do it.

_Rule number fifteen—we can have sex when we’re drunk, but only if we both agree that one of us is sober enough to remember the rules._

Hinata’s barely even tipsy. Kageyama is so angry about that fact, the anger is running back into his adrenaline from their earlier win, and then coming full circle back to arousal when Hinata unbuttons his jeans and reaches inside of his boxers.

“Yeah,” Kageyama gives in easily when Hinata ducks down to take his dick into his mouth, “Do whatever you want. _Please_.”

Hinata huffs out a small laugh through his nose as he hollows out his cheeks and moves to swallow Kageyama down. Kageyama, who is drunk and uninhibited, is trying very hard not to come _immediately_ , because Hinata moves quickly and his hair is soft in Kageyama’s palms.

“Which pocket is your handkerchief in?” Hinata rasps the question out when he pulls himself off of his boyfriend, and Kageyama shakily pats his left side, moaning a bit when Hinata presses a thumb to his tip. “You can come, stupid. Stop trying to hold it in.”

He wraps the cotton around one hand and strokes Kageyama casually with the other, collecting his spend neatly. Once he’s finished, he bundles the handkerchief up and squeezes Kageyama’s ass through his jeans. The brunette yelps, turning to glare at Hinata, but his boyfriend only smiles. “You’re right. We _shouldn’t_ have sex in somebody’s else’s room. It wouldn’t be nearly as much fun to make you scream here, when the music would just drown out some of the noise.”

Kageyama groans pitifully as Hinata calls both of them a ride, and he drifts off into an alcohol-induced doze until the redhead wakes him back up.

 

//

 

Kageyama is woken up by Hinata’s hands roaming over his bare ass, and he can’t even find the energy to be angry about it. That’s the first sign that he’s still a little hazy—he’s still warm and pliant beneath Hinata’s hands, meaning it’s still nighttime. They’re back in their apartment now, and neither of them have on any clothes.

It’s obvious that Hinata still has _plans_.

“The fuck,” Kageyama mumbles, halfheartedly swatting Hinata’s stupid hands off of him for _one damn second_. “At least wait until I’m _fully_ awake before you start feeling up my ass.”

“If I’d waited until you woke up by yourself,” Hinata hums, “You’d be all cranky. It’d take too long to get you in the mood to tell me what you like. This was easier.”

 _Rule number three – reserve rights to make small moves on each other while drowsy and/or asleep. Such things include: kissing gently, hugging, soft fondling (see index A for further descriptions of what soft fondling entails). Blowjobs are **not** included. Performing a blowjob on your partner while they are asleep will be considered a violation of the rules._

_Rule number ten – the person in the lead remains in the lead until both parties decide that they’re tired of the dynamic._

Hinata is a kinky fuck, and he, unfortunately, has dragged Kageyama into a spiraling hell with him. Kageyama will never, _ever_ admit how much he loves this aspect of his boyfriend, even upon pain of death.

“So?” Hinata bounces on the bed a little, scooting down so that his nails scrape over Kageyama’s muscular calves. “What’s it going to be?”

Consent is _always_ key in their relationship. If Kageyama says no, this whole endeavor is over—end of story. Hinata will respect his choice like the good boyfriend that he is.

But Kageyama doesn’t want to say no. He reaches for Hinata’s hand, scowls, flushes, and says, “It’s fine,” and the redhead reaches for the huge bottle of lube he stashes in the nightstand. It has a pump on it, the container’s already half-empty, and Kageyama licks his lips in anticipation as Hinata slathers the shit all over his hands.

“Kageyama,” Hinata breathes his name in wonder, like he still can’t believe that the two of them can have this sort of relationship, and that it works for them. Like he can’t believe Kageyama trusts him as much as he trusts Kageyama. “What do you want me to do?”

Hinata circles Kageyama’s hole with one finger and the setter groans into his pillow. He’s ashamed by how turned on he’d been just hours ago at the party, when he’d let Hinata blow him at _Iwasaki’s house_ , but more than that, he’s still feeling a little hot under his skin. “You keep on _talking_ about fucking me, but you’re not doing it. Stop making me wait for you, dumbass.”

That makes Hinata kiss his sharp shoulder blades and thrust two fingers into Kageyama’s ass. Kageyama clenches and hisses, but Hinata just ruts against his thighs and smiles against his pale skin. “Tell me more about how badly you want this.”

“Fuck that,” Kageyama mutters, but the words fade into a breathy moan when Hinata scissors his fingers wide.

“Won’t do more until you tell me,” Hinata says, and Kageyama _burns._ He’s getting hard against the mattress—uncomfortably so—but Hinata hasn’t asked him to get up on his knees yet, and he’s in one of his moods, so he stays put and he talks.

“Want you to hurry up,” Kageyama says, words spilling out his mouth in short spurts. He only talks this much with Hinata—the only person who he knows won’t twist the meanings of his words; who’s never been afraid to speak his mind, even when Kageyama had been the person who he’d feared most on his team. “Want you to fuck me hard and fast and— _damn it_ , Hinata, you’ve been teasing me all night. I just want to— _come_ , with you. _Fuck_.”

Hinata smiles that wobbly smile of his. It’s warm and unbidden and it makes Kageyama’s face flush dark red. “That’s sweet. You’re so sweet, Kageyama.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama murmurs.

“You can roll over now,” Hinata says at last, taking his fingers out. “Wanna do it face to face tonight.”

Kageyama’s lips tilt into a smirk. “Who’s sweet now?”

Hinata leans down and pecks Kageyama on the cheek. “Still you. Relax.” He watches Kageyama’s arms slowly release some of their tension. “You want me to fuck you hard, don’t you?”

The brunette involuntarily shudders, and when he nods, he reaches for Hinata’s free hand to clasp it for a moment.

“Good. Spread your legs a little more.” Kageyama does, feeling the stretch burn him. Hinata lines himself up once he’s put a condom over his dick and slicked himself up with a lot more lubricant. He pulls Kageyama’s ankles over his shoulders, and encourages him to loop them across his neck, though that makes them press chest-to-chest and it’s hard to keep their breathing even in this position.

Then, Hinata pushes inside. The first thrust is always slow—an adjustment. He kisses Kageyama slowly, until his lips feel raw, and then he inhales carefully. “Ready?”

Kageyama nods.

From that point on, every movement rocks the bed. Hinata _slams_ his hips up against Kageyama’s thighs, both of them panting and moaning and murmuring words in a blur. Kageyama’s cries get louder every time Hinata hits his prostate. “ _Hinata_ , _Hinata, Hinata,_ ” he chants in time with the motions, wrapping his legs more tightly around his boyfriend and clenching down around Hinata’s dick.

Hinata, a frantic multitasker, loops his fingers around Kageyama’s dick, and he pulls out of the brunette just in the nick of time, coming inside of the condom sloppily and nearly making a mess on the sheets. Kageyama’s release immediately follows, and he reaches for the box of tissues by the bedside to wipe himself and Hinata down while they catch their breath.

“Forgot how tired drinking makes me,” Hinata says, pulling himself out of bed several minutes later to grab water bottles for the both of them. “We need to rehydrate.”

“ _You_ didn’t even drink that much,” Kageyama mumbles around the lip of the bottle, drinking the water greedily. “I, on the other hand, am an idiot, and I never should’ve let you kiss me at that party.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Hinata hums against Kageyama’s skin, pressed flushed against him to cuddle and be the big spoon tonight. “You thought it was kinda hot. Admit it.”

Hinata claiming his lips and sitting on his lap in front of a room full of people, looking proud of his partner, had been, admittedly, more than a _little_ hot to Kageyama. “Shut up.”

Noting the flush on Kageyama’s face, Hinata giggles, wrapping one arm around Kageyama’s waist. “Our teammates are gonna tease us until the end of time.” Kageyama stiffens in his hold at that and Hinata giggles again. “Don’t worry. When we were on our way home, they said they didn’t mind the display, as long as we didn’t make it a regular thing. Besides! We told them a _long_ time ago that we were together like that, so nobody was really surprised.”

Kageyama groans into the pillow. “I hate you.”

Hinata kisses the back of his neck and Kageyama slowly relaxes his shoulders, breathing more deeply as Hinata tightens his hold around him. “Yeah, yeah. You can hate me more in the morning when you have a massive hangover. You’ll get over it soon, and remember that you love me again, like you always do.”

That’s the trouble, Kageyama knows. Kageyama loves him, of course. How could he not? Relentless, ruthless, _reliable_ Hinata had changed his life in all the right ways, and Kageyama doesn’t know a _single_ spiker he’d rather spend the rest of his volleyball career with.

And his life too, for that matter, but Hinata’s already full of himself as it is. Once he’d earned that ace number in high school and bravely requested that Kageyama kiss him after practice, Kageyama had known that he’d been doomed.

He loves Hinata, and Hinata knows that.

Luckily for Kageyama, Hinata loves him back.


End file.
